winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 106: The Mysterious Island
The Mysterious Island is the one-hundred and sixth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Wanting to get away from all the hustle and bustle of their daily lives, the Winx decide to look for a small island to make their sanctuary for the day. Strangely enough, the island they are looking for does not show up on any maps and the Winx soon find themselves engulfed in a sudden storm! Later on, the six fairies wake up and find themselves on a remote island and find out that the storm that hit was caused by a magical being. So the six of them travel deeper into the island to look for this magical being, but they all end up splitting off and running into one disaster after another. To make matters worse, each disaster seems to naturally counter each of their powers! Plot It is a wonderful day and the Winx are out on a holiday. They spend the day sailing through the crystal blue ocean waters on the Odysea Explorer looking for an island known as the Island of Esmeralda. Stella worries that they may not get to go shopping for the latest fashion trends and Bloom reminds her that the island they are looking for is an uncharted one; meaning no malls will be there. She encourages Stella to sunbathe and swim when they get there, as it will be like a quiet sanctuary for them to relax in, but Stella firmly insists that she would be able to do the same amount of relaxing if she were shopping. Just then, Tecna asks Aisha if it is strange that the Island of Esmeralda is not showing up anywhere on her maps. Aisha tells Tecna that when she was looking for a tranquil vacation spot, the Odysea Explorer's magical navigator was able to locate the island without any issues. Flora wonders why the navigator is not picking up the island anymore and, suddenly, a magical tempest appears just before the ship! Waves crash against the ship and Aisha begins to lose control of it. She urges the girls to transform and they quickly go into their Harmonix forms in order to erect a shield around themselves and the Odysea Explorer. However, their shield cannot hold out against the magical tempest and a giant tidal wave is about to engulf them. Bloom tries to encourage the girls to keep up the shield but it is not enough and the tidal wave swallows them all up. Some time later, the girls manage to wake Bloom up and she asks them what happened. Amazingly enough, them and the ship have somehow washed up on the very island they were looking for: the Island of Esmeralda. Aisha tries to make light of the situation since they were able to find the island they planned to spend their vacation on, but Flora senses a magical aura that prevents them from flying away. Bloom realizes what has become of their situation and reveals to the rest of the Winx that someone unleashed the magical tempest on them on purpose. Tecna agrees, adding in that the island not showing up on any of the navigators is proof enough. Bloom advises the girls to keep their eyes peeled as they search for an exit, but the six of them quickly get split apart by various distractions. As Aisha searches for an exit, she stumbles into a pitfall trap. Luckily, she manages to conjure up a Mystic Veil quick enough for it to latch on something, preventing her from falling to the bottom of the trap. Even though she has saved herself, Aisha is completely unable to escape. As Musa searches for an exit, she finds herself surrounded by small screeching birds. She tries to neutralize their cries with her Diapason spell only for it to fail due to the screeching birds multiplying. Unable to do anything, Musa calls for help. As Tecna searches for an exit, she quickly finds that she has gotten lost. She tries to use a location app on her magic phone but it goes haywire and leads her around in circles. As Flora looks for an exit, she comes across a horribly bad stench. When she comments on how bad the odor is, the vines from below lunge at her! Flora tries to use her Green Growth spell to combat the vicious vines but nothing seems to happen. With Stella, she has found herself in a dark cave surrounded by creeping, cackling shadows. As she tries to provide herself with some light via her Dazzling Spiral, the spell quickly goes weaker and weaker the more she stays in the caves. Meanwhile, Bloom treks farther into the island's jungles and feels as if she is being watched; as if she is being preyed upon. Suddenly, two oddly-colored tigers appear behind her, ready to pounce. Bloom zips above a nearby tree, which causes the tigers to ram into it, and fires her Dragon's Embrace at them. However, the spell backfires on Bloom as it turns the oddly-colored tigers into golden snakes wrapped in her flames. Bloom lands on the highest tree branch as she realizes that the island seems to be interfering with her Harmonix powers. She then realizes that the island flourishes upon magical energy, making it a trap for all magical creatures. Bloom concludes that, in order to overcome the island's magical pitfalls, she and the girls must face their weaknesses without the use of their powers. She then runs off in search of her friends before it is too late. As she searches for her friends, calling them by name, Bloom hears Aisha's voice responding to her. Bloom runs towards where Aisha's voice is coming from and comes across a pitfall trap with her friend hanging onto her veil inside of it. Aisha pleads for Bloom to figure out a way to pull her out but Bloom explains to Aisha that she cannot use her magic to help or else the situation will get worse. She tells Aisha that she will have to use her physical strength in order to pull herself out and she grabs a long stick to help her up. Aisha grabs it and manages to pull herself out of the hole! Bloom claims that it is because Aisha believed in her physical capabilities and Aisha realizes that it was because she did not use magic. She then thanks Bloom for helping her out of a tight spot and Bloom explains that they will have to hurry to save the rest of the girls. The two of them rush farther into the jungle and spot Flora, who cannot get out of the vines' grip. Bloom tells her that she will have to face the problem without magic and Aisha encourages Flora to believe in herself as she knows the secrets to every plant. Flora gradually tries to convince herself and not use her magic and she is able to escape the vines' grasp! She thanks the two for helping her out and Bloom explains that they still have yet to rescue the rest of their friends. Before the three of them go running off in search of their friends, Flora hears a cry for help. The three girls run off in the direct of the cry and come across Musa desperately trying to block out the screeching from the birds surrounding her. Bloom screams from above the birds' screeching in order to urge Musa to sing. Musa does so and the birds stop their screeching, flying away as they tweet along to her song. With the birds gone, Musa limps over to her friends, claiming that all of that noise was about to drive her mad. Bloom explains that all they need to do is find Tecna and Stella, so the four of them call for their friends as they look for them. Just then, Tecna climbs out of some nearby bushes, relieved that she was able to find them. She explains that she could not make any progress thanks to her magic phone going crazy and Aisha reveals to Tecna that it is all due to the negative effects of the island. Bloom assures Tecna that it is all in the past now and encourages the rest of the girls to look for Stella. As Flora calls Stella's name, Aisha asks about how they will be able to look for her if she does not answer since they cannot use magic. As the girls trek farther into the jungles, Bloom suspects that Stella may be trapped in a dark place to counteract her light magic. Tecna remembers that she came across a cave as she wandered around and leads the others towards where she last saw it. Soon enough, the girls come across the exact cave Tecna had wandered passed. Aisha urges for Tecna to enter but Tecna advises that she and the girls wait a moment. Since the cave will be dark inside, she needs to prepare some torches. She asks the girls to look for long, sturdy sticks as she picks up two rocks to help spark a fire. A little while later, the girls are all armed with a torch and are trekking through the caves, looking for Stella. Flora manages to find Stella huddled in a small crevice as she explains that she had to turn her Dazzling Spiral off and begs for the girls to get her out of the cave. They are able to ease Stella out of the caves and they all make it back to shore. Outside, Stella explains that she tried to keep her Dazzling Spiral up but its effects kept terrorizing her. Aisha claims that she should thank Bloom for figuring out the island's secret but Bloom insists that Stella was able to save herself all on her own by enduring the cave's darkness. Bloom then explains to the girls, in full detail, that the island is covered by a spell that feeds off of their magic. Once they are all on the same page, Bloom urges the girls to detransform out of their Harmonix in order to see what would happen. The girls do just that and wait for anything to happen. Suddenly, the island begins shaking and quaking. Without any of their magic, the spell cast on the island has broken, revealing that the lush island the Winx were on was nothing more than a dried up wasteland under dark, ominous clouds. Bloom notices that the sea around the island works like a magical pitfall trap, but Musa is still confused as to who could and would do all of this. Bloom claims that only a few people in the entire dimension that could be so wicked and powerful and, in that moment, the girls find themselves face to face with a familiar group of witches: the Trix. Now that the Winx have uncovered the secret to their island trick, the witches attack the Winx, starting with Darcy's Hypnotic Ray. As the Winx dodge the Trix's attacks, Bloom tells the girls that they need to pull the Trix into the island trap without using magic. Musa is confident that she can do so and she lays a miniature amplifier just below the Trix. Plugging it into her portable MP3, Musa blasts the Trix away by playing a song at full volume. When they land, Stormy quickly becomes furious and conjures up a tornado in order to pay the Winx back, but before she can hurl the tornado at the Winx, Icy reminds Stormy that the spell they cast on the island causes whatever magic is being used to be turned against its caster. Suddenly, a nearby volcano erupts due to Stormy's spell! Icy instinctively casts an Ice Shield around her and her sisters but it is powerless to the lava that is quickly approaching. The witches quickly flee in three different directions but the magical lava follows each of them. Icy is quickly surrounded by the lava, stuck on a small rock with nowhere to run. Darcy is surrounded by mirrors, which she tries to avoid making eye contact with but ultimately ends up failing, and succumbs to the hypnotic power of her reflection. Stormy gets followed by a large rain cloud that constantly pours rain down on her as she comments on how much she hates rain. Meanwhile, the Winx have escaped and made it far enough that the island's negative effects do not affect them. As they behold each of the traps, Tecna concludes that the Island of Esmeralda may have experienced every sort of natural disaster imaginable. It almost makes the girls feel sorry for the witches! Bloom comments on how it would not be pleasant to come under the effects of one's own spells and Flora adds in that what goes around must come around. As the girls run back towards the Odysea Explorer, which is still in one piece, Aisha believes that this "test" will teach the Trix a very important lesson about themselves. Now that the magical island trap has been turned against the Trix, the Winx are free to leave! As they climb aboard the ship, Musa claims that it is time to return home, but Stella insists that they take another vacation as this one was not all that relaxing. She proposes that, for their next vacation, they visit the mountains as it would be best to get away from the sea for a while; more importantly, to get away from any islands. Spells Used *Mystic Veil - Used by Aisha to stop herself from fully falling into a pitfall trap. *Diapason - Used by Musa in an unsuccessful attempt at neutralizing the birds' cries. *Green Growth - Used by Flora in an attempt to stop the vicious vines. *Dazzling Spiral - Used by Stella to provide light in the dark caves. *Dragon's Embrace - Used by Bloom to attack two oddly-colored tigers. *Hypnotic Ray - Used by Darcy to attack the Winx. *Dark Tornado - Used by Stormy in an attempt to attack the Winx, only to end up triggering the island trap. *Ice Shield - Used by Icy to protect herself and her sisters from incoming lava. Mystic Veil(I106).png|''Mystic Veil!'' Diapason(I106).png|''Diapason!'' Green Growth(I106).png|''Green Growth!'' Dazzling Spiral(I106).png|A weakened Dazzling Spiral. Dragon's Embrace(I106).png|''Dragon's Embrace!'' Hypnotic Ray(I106).png|''Hypnotic Ray!'' Dark Tornado(I106).png|''Dark Tornado!'' Ice Shield(I106).png|''Ice Shield!'' Mistakes *In some instances, the Winx's eyebrows will go missing. *When The Trix reveal themselves and attack the Winx on pages 17 and 18, both Icy and Stormy's gloves are full gloves. *As the Trix are being blown away by Musa's music on page 19, Darcy's gloves are missing. **On the same page, Icy has full gloves again. *As the lava draws closer to Icy's Ice Shield on page 20, Icy's gloves are missing. *For the rest of the issue, the disconnected lilac sleeves that Musa would usually have while wearing her Season 5 civilian attire go missing. Debuts None. Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna **Flora *Enemies **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Trivia *Oddly enough, the Winx are seen in their season 5 civilian attire once they force themselves out of their Harmonix despite the fact that they were in their Odysea Explorer outfits when they had initially transformed. The girls usually return to the clothes they were wearing prior to transforming. *Even though Stormy's magic can control storms and the weather, Stormy makes a comment on how she hates the rain towards the end of the issue. Ironically, rain is one of the most common products of her storm and weather-related spells. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Harmonix